The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly relates to a vise mountable holder for a bicycle stand or other tool.
To perform certain service tasks on a bicycle, for example, removing wheels, it is common to support the bicycle in an inverted position, resting on a stand adapted to hold the bicycle.
Such stands are known in the art. Some are free standing for use on the floor but which often places the bicycle in an uncomfortably low position in which to work, or becomes increasingly unstable as the stand becomes taller.
Other stands are designed to be permanently mounted on a work bench. Inconveniently, these stands typically remain in place even when not in use, taking up valuable work bench space, especially for the home repairman. In a small workspace, this can pose a significant problem. Stands may be unbolted and removed, but it is a time consuming effort to do so.
Stands are frequently adapted to fit a particular model or brand of bicycle. Where there are many different brands and models of bicycles to be worked on, this variety of stands can take up considerable room on a workbench unless one goes to the not inconsequential effort and time to unbolt one stand and bolt an appropriate one in it place.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an article and method to hold a tool mounting bracket which may be held in a vise while in use, and removed when not in use. The tool mounting bracket has a support member having a vertical side to be held in the vise, and a second support member at an angle to the first support member, also having a vertical surface which may be aligned with the edge of the vise jaws when in use. There is a horizontal member attached to the two support member, extending outwardly from the surface on which the vise is mounted a distance, and on which is attached a plate which may be drilled receive a tool, such as a bench-mountable bicycle holder. The horizontal member is of sufficient length such that when in use with a bicycle holder, the bicycle clears the edge of the surface on which the vice is mounted.
The invention may be made from any suitable material, including wood or metal, such as steel or aluminum or combinations thereof. The support members may be made from angle stock, or from T stock or other shape suitable to be held in a vise and provide support for the horizontal member. The horizontal member may be made of channel, bar, T, I or solid stock.
In another aspect, the plate may have a vertical post on which a mating post may be place, the sleeve having a second horizontal plate thereon and on which a tool may be mounted. The posts may be made of hollow stock sized so that one post fits snugly over the other. In this aspect, the height of the plate maybe adjustable by having mating holes in the post and sleeve at different levels. In yet another aspect, the post and mating sleeve may be round, making the mounting plate rotatable, or may be of a regular polygonal shape, such as a triangle, square, hexagon or octagon to allow for a fixed set of angular rotations of the mounting plate.